drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Orshin
DM Handle Otpelk Cainam Description Eye Color: Light green. Hair Color: Black shoulder length Height: 5'8 Weight: 165 lbs Age: 16 Place of Origin: Saldaea Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 5 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History The Story of Daniel starts with his father’s story. His father was a warder. He was a warder for about 25 years and he and his Aes Sedai where tracking a suspected darkfriend through the borderlands. They had gotten close a couple of times but the darkfriend always seemed to slip away and be one step ahead of them. They were following him through the countryside when they came upon a farm and the sun was setting so they decided to investigate and if needed be stay for the night. They cautiously approached the farm and when a dog began to bark the farmer stepped outside to see what the commotion was. He saw the warder and the Aes Sedai and quickly bowed. He told them that no one had passed by here recently and that they were welcome to stay the evening. The farmer offered them food and tea and sat and talked to them for quite some time. He showed them to their room and he wished them a goodnight and went off to his own bed. As they were getting ready to lie down the dog barked once and they heard a yelp. As they went to investigate the next thing they knew they had the feeling of trollocs coming from multiple directions. As they were retreating into the house to get a better position and come up with a plan the unthinkable happened. The Aes Sedai lurched forward into his arms and gasped. He immediately knew what had happened and quickly searched her back. There was an arrow protruding from her back and the wound hissed and smoked. The Aes Sedai looked at her warder and touched his cheek and died. He went into a rage and rushed out of the farmhouse and ran into a mad dash in the direction that the arrow had come from. Before he knew it an arrow flew inches by his cheek. He crouched and continued to run. He was right on top of the darkfriend when he slashed down with his sword and split the bow in two. The darkfriend rolled and darted away. By this time the sounds of hoof beats and savage snarling. He cursed and turned to receive the 5 incoming trollocs. He took the first in the throat and quickly ducked under another’s sword and got it across the stomach. He felt the bite of the thirds slash down his back. And he rolled and took it in the eye with his dagger. As the other two rushed at him in a blind charge from opposite directions he smoothly parried and twisted until they were piercing each other’s abdomens. He started off after the darkfriend. He tracked the darkfriend for miles and was quickly loosing strength from the gash down his back. Ahead he saw an estate and a silhouette and he pushed himself harder and in his rushing forward he dropped his sword. He fell upon the darkfriend with the last of his strength. The darkfriend didn’t stand a chance against him in close combat. He snapped the darkfriends neck and fell to his knees. The wound on his back started to burn and he felt himself fading fast. The last thing he remembered seeing was a small group of people rushing towards him. They must have heard the commotion and were coming to investigate. He blacked out. He was found by a minor noblewoman and her retainers and they recognized his torn cloak for a warders cloak and rushed him inside were they applied first aid. The noblewoman sent a rider to fetch the soothsayer and she tended the fallen warder. She kept him stable and the soothsayer arrived soon after and worked through the night to save his life. He was in and out of consciousness for about a month but the noblewoman stayed by him and nursed his wounds with the direction of the soothsayer. He started coming around for longer periods of time and she would talk to him and comfort him and help him with his loss. She started to fall in love with the man she was treating. And he was falling in love with her. He decided to stay on her estate and eventually they married and had a son. And that’s where Daniels story is ready to begin. His fifth nameday he started learning the Saldaean hand combat from his mother as well as how to read and write and proper etiquette. He also learned to speak and read and write the old tongue. His father started training him in the flame and the void, the sword forms, and how to shoot a bow. He was also taught how to ride and fight from horseback. His mother would always take him to festivals and events but his father would never join them. His father didn’t talk about his past much and his mother would tell him that it was too painful for him to talk about. And she would tell part of his father’s story. Even though his father rarely would leave the estate and seemed often to be depressed he would never let Daniel see him sad. For to Daniel he was a best friend, a father, and a mentor. On his fifteenth nameday his father did something out of the ordinary. He took Daniel to Maradon to a master weaponsmith. There he commissioned the weaponsmith to make Daniel a sword. The finest he could make and so the weaponsmith crafted the sword with the best steel from tear. He also took him to the best horse trader and bought him the best horse the trader had. When it was finished he was presented the sword by his father and told he was a man. He told his father that he was ready to go off on his own. And that he wanted to become a Warder. His father for the first time in Daniel’s life he saw his father frown and he knew by telling his father that he made his father hurt. His father took him inside and said they would go over the details and if that was what he truly wanted he was honored and would support Daniel in his goals. He told Daniel that all these years of the sorrow and the regret he felt from his life after his Aes Sedai had died was only held in check by his wife and his son. For the first time he sat down with Daniel and told him everything. He told him of the pain and the sorrow of loosing his Aes Sedai. And he told Daniel the struggle everyday to overcome it. He said many nights he would think of giving up and heading into the blight to end it all. Then he said that he would go into Daniel’s room while he was asleep and just look at him and that would give him the strength to keep going on. Daniel had a start and wondered if his father would be ok if he left to be a warder and his father could read the look on his face. He told Daniel that he would be fine. That he was such a proud father and husband that he could make it tell Daniel returned to see him. And that who knows maybe he would come to Tar Valon someday to see him. He made an oath to Daniel the day he left for Tar Valon. He said that they day Daniel completed his training he would be there to shake his hand and congratulate him. And so Daniel made his journey to Tar Valon to start his journey to become a warder. Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 5 Category:Trainee